Herminia Cinna
|Base ID = }} Herminia Cinna is an Imperial residing in her house in the Imperial City's Elven Gardens District. She is a scholar specializing in the late Ayleid period, and has authored a book about the Ayleid period titled The Last King of the Ayleids. Herminia also collects Ayleid artifacts. When she is not home, Herminia can frequently be found wandering about the Imperial City or visiting the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn in Cheydinhal. Interactions Nothing You Can Possess Umbacano has asked the Hero to retrieve a carved panel from an Ayleid site known only as the High Fane in his sources. Dialogue ;Secrets of the Ayleids "Herminia Cinna. Amateur scholar of the ancient Elves, dabbler in the arcane arts. How can I help you?" :Crown of the Ayleids "You want to buy my Ayleid Crown? It isn't for sale, at any price. I would think Umbacano would know that by now." ::I'm not working for Umbacano. "Save your breath. He's the only one who knows I have it. He's tried to get it from me for years. I will never allow the Crown to fall into Umbacano's hands. He is far more dangerous than you realize." ::Umbacano will pay well for it. "I will never allow the Crown to fall into Umbacano's hands. He is far more dangerous than you realize." ::You'd better sell it to me. "So, Umbacano has resorted to hiring thugs now? If you think me defenseless, you may be surprised. I'm more dangerous than I look. Perhaps you could overpower me and take the Crown. Perhaps. But I urge you to reconsider. In the wrong hands, the Crown of the Ayleids could be very dangerous. And Umbacano is definitely the wrong hands." :::Umbacano is a harmless collector. "Far from it. His interest in the Ayleids is not that of a mere scholar. He hopes to unlock the secrets of their magical power. And if you know anything about Ayleid-ruled Cyrodiil, that should make you very uneasy." :::Umbacano's goals are not my concern. "You may think so, in your ignorance. But I take a larger view. As a scholar of the Ayleids, I have no wish to see their evil power return." ::::How is the Ayleid Crown dangerous? "I'm afraid I don't know for sure. I wish I had a more persuasive answer, but hear me out. The Crown of the Ayleids which Umbacano wants is not simply an ancient work of art. It has certain superficial magic powers, true, but its real power is hidden. However, my studies of the ancient texts make clear that it is the key to dangerous magical powers which should be left dormant." :::::I promised to bring him the Crown... "Yes. I understand. He wants an Ayleid Crown. But does it have to be my Ayleid Crown? What if you brought him... another crown?" :::::Umbacano will not give up. "You're right. Even if I persuade you, he'll send someone else, someone less amenable to reason. But what if... what if you brought him another Ayleid Crown?" ::::::What do you mean, another Crown? "My own research into the Late Ayleid Period suggests that there was not a single Ayleid ruler, but many. They were a bitterly divided people, with many warlords vying against each other for power. Their ultimate demise was brought by their own civil strife at least as much as by the rebellion of their human slaves." :::::::So what about this other Crown? "My crown, the one Umbacano wants, belonged to the ruler of Nenalata. I've learned of another crown, entombed with the last ruler of the rival city of Lindai. Since Umbacano has never laid eyes on the real Crown of the Ayleids, I doubt he could tell the difference. In any case, the other is also a real Ayleid Crown... just not the right one. I think we could all sleep better if you brought him Lindai's crown instead of the Crown of Nenalata. Here. I happen to have the key you'll need to enter the royal burial chamber in Lindai. I hope you'll make the right choice." ::::::::Crown of the Ayleids "I hope you'll make the right choice. Umbacano must not have the Crown of Nenalata." ::::::::Lindai "The Ayleid city of Lindai was a bitter rival to Nenalata, the city of the so-called "Last King of the Ayleids." Umbacano may not be able to tell the difference between the Crown of Lindai and the Crown of Nenalata. It's at least worth a try. I know I don't want to find out what terrible power Umbacano could unleash using the Crown of Nenalata." :Last Ayleid King "The king of Nenalata is the last Ayleid King known to history, true. He appears to have ruled for centuries past the fall of all the other Ayleid kingdoms, if the ancient chronicles are to be believed. But there never was a single King of the Ayleids. Each city-state had its king, and their power waxed and waned over the years. The king of Nenalata was the "last" simply because all the other kings had been destroyed or driven out of Cyrodiil." Appearances * de:Herminia Cinna ru:Герминия Цинна Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters